The goal of this project is the development of a positron emission tomograph which, due to its simple design, will be more suitable for routine clinical application than most research oriented positron tomographs. Positron emission tomography has been shown to be useful in the diagnosis of both cardiac and neurologic disorders. The proposed design employs position-sensitive detectors consisting of NaI(T1) scintillators coupled to photomultipliers. It will have a spatial resolution of 5 mm in all three directions with a spatial sampling frequency of twice the resolution, thereby allowing reslicing of the object in any arbitrary plane and avoiding scanning motion during data acquisition.